


Creepypastas and Slenderverse One-shot requests

by ToyCupcakes



Series: Creepypasta/MH/EMH Stuff [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyCupcakes/pseuds/ToyCupcakes
Summary: Read the rules! I'm doing this to practice and fun!





	1. Rules

Rules:

  * NO SHIP WARS!
  * I have all the rights to say no if what you ask for make me uncomfortable
  * AUs are more than welcome!
  * No reader x Character.
  * OCs x Character are welcome!
  * OT3 and OT4 are welcome

The ages I will work with:

Jay: 25

Alex: 26

Tim/Masky: 26

Brian: 26-27

Jessica: 25

Amy: 25

Seth: 26

Sarah: 26

Vinny: 28

Evan: 28

Jeff: 27

Alex (EMH): 24

Toby: 19-20

Jeff: 18-19

EJ: 28

BEN: 14

Jane: 20

Liu: 20

Clockwork: 19-20

Sally: 12-13

SlenderMan: Who knows?? Lmao but let's say he stopped at the age of 45(??

My OCs:

Miss Slaughter/Samantha Creeck: 30 years

Tara Doll/Tara Allison: 17-18 years

Chuck Remains/Chuck Rickson: 18 years


	2. Alpha! Brian x Omega! Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long mission the only thing the omega wanted was to sit down and rest with his mate but Toby couldn't wait to share some news.
> 
> Request for StinkKat001! Hope you like it!

Tim let out a tired sigh as he let his body fall in the sofa. After two weeks he was finally home and damn this time that faceless asshole made him work more than normal, two weeks away from his mate, Brian and Toby.

Speaking of witch, he hasn't seen Brian yet, or Toby, but he didn't care about that, he needed peace. He thought about searching his boyfriend but he felt too tired to try. Meanwhile he was thinking about it he heard someone running towards him.

"_Oh no..." _He thought, it was obvious who that was.

"Masky!" The younger proxy screamed when he saw him. "Guess what?~" Toby purred. Tim looked bored at the boy and took a deep breath. He stopped when he felt a strong smell of caramel covered his nose. With wide open eyes. Toby started to nod with a big smile in his faces, thanks to the excitement his ticks started to be more intense.

"Wow Toby calm down." The masked man said to the younger, but he could understand, after all Toby was 19 and he was finally presented, normally that happened when the person is 14 or 15 but thanks to all the medical related problems it was unknown when the boy would end up presenting his secondary gender. For a long time Toby assumed that he was maybe just a beta, but here he was. "_An Alpha._" Tim felt the other male excitment and smiled."Congratulations." He almost felt proud, like he was the father of the young proxy, but it was just the feeling he got after taking care of Toby after so much time.

"So you already told him." Tim was surprised by his mate's voice, Brian was coming down from the stairs without his mask.

"Of course!" Toby was so happy. Tim noticed how the older alpha was looking at the younger one, with pride just like him.

"Could you go for a bit, I want to talk to my mate." Toby just nodded before going. Both older males watched him go in silence before Brian talked again."Is it weird that I feel so proud of him? I mean he is 6 year younger than me but..." The omega let out a laugh and looked at his mate.

"I also feel proud of him, so let's be weird together." The blonde smiled and sat down with his boyfriend.

"You know, making this a bit more weird, after he told me about it I was just able to think about when we get our own kids." The alpha admitted."How it's going to feel when their secondary genders finally shows. It just feel nice." Tim put his head on the others male shoulder.

"Is a nice though... Maybe one day." Brian kissed his omega forhead and Tim keep thinking about that future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind that this is kind of parenting like fic with Toby, but when the idea came I wasn't able to let it go, so sorry if this isn't what you wanted. I hope you like it!


	3. Don't complain (Alex x Jay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was not the Alex he once fallen in love with, that Alex would have never done this to him.
> 
> Trigger warning: Rape
> 
> This wasn't requested but I decided to write it for fun and practice my english.

He was so damn scare, like, really scare. In front of him, there he was. Alex.

The taller men was just looking at him with no expression at all. Jay didn't dare to move, too afraid that with doing it he would be attacked by the other men. "Alex..." he muttured, trying to hide the fear in his voice. "What are you doing here?" Why did he even ask? Maybe the fear was too strong to actually think before talking.

Alex smiled, enjoying what he was doing to his ex-friend. Even if Jay tried, he was the one in control. That though triggered something inside him. His eyes shinned with lust.

Jay noticed the hungry look Alex was giving him and the fear did nothing more than become worse. "What?" Horror took over his body as he saw the men with glasses walking towards him, he was thinking in nothing but the worse. "Alex, if is what I am thinking it is, then please no." He whined. The only answear he recived was a tackle, leaving him in the ground, over him was Alex, he tried to push him off but the other male grabbed his hands.

"Don't make this difficult Jay." Alex muttered in his ear. "If you help me this is going to be fast, I promise." He moved his free hand to the smaller men's pant and started massage his covered cock. Jay made everything in his power to not moan, he wasn't going to give Alex what he wanted. But Alex wasn't going to let him do that. "C'mon Jay cooperate with this or I won't let you go." The blue eyed boy shaked his head. "Then I guess I will have to do it myself."

Without a warning, Alex grabbed Jay and made him hit the floor. the hit was strong enough to leave him confused for a moment and before he was able to process everything, the other man was taking his pants off. "A-Alex-" A moan cutted him as Alex started to masturbate his dick fast. A lot of whines and moans were coming out of the small men, followed by multiple "No" and "Stop".

"Stop complaning, I know you wanted this for a long time." But did he? No. The Alex he fallen in love once wouldn't have done this to him, this wasn't his Alex.

"Ple-please stop." Some tears were coming from his eyes. But Alex didn't listen, some precum was starting to come out of his dick. All of the sudden he felt two fingers inside him. A loud moan came out of his mouth.

"You are really loud... I like it." He was moving roughly inside Jay making him whine in pain. Apparently Alex wasn't going to wait any longer, for him, what was he looking at right now was the mos beautiful thing he has ever saw, Jay completely red, with some tears coming from his eyes and shaking. He took the fingers out and started to take off his now tight pants.

"Please Alex." The pain in the smaller boy almost made him stop. But the temptation was too much for him.

"You will like this." He promised. The next thing Jay knew he was begin fucked and an immense pain and pleasure took over his body. This continue for around 5 minutes before Alex finally came, Jay decided it wasn't worth it to fight against it anymore. Both were taking deep breaths and Alex smiled at Jay before kissing him and stand up. "I'm looking to do this again soon."

God Jay hoped it didn't ever happen again."


	4. Omega!Mute! Tim x Beta! Ticci Toby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request from StinkKat001! Hope you like it!

"Oh fuck, oh fuck." Toby said as he watched his boyfriend move in pain thanks to his heat, he didn't know what he should do. Should he help him or search for an alpha, he was a beta for Slenderman's sake! Those moments always made him scare about their relationship, omegas needed alphas not betas. He shake his head, it wasn't time for this, Tim needed him. "T-Tim?" He asked softly, making the older man look up. "D-do you need me to search someone? Brian?" The other men shake his head and make a sign to the younger one telling him to sit down with him. "You- you want ME to help you?" Tim nodded and Toby walked towards him, feeling a bit insecure about this.

The both of them hugged in the bed, the younger of the two of them questioning what he should do as a beta to satisfied his omega boyfriend, he started to rub Tim's covered crotch slowly, this made Tim let out a sound to then sigh, as this continue Toby started to feel more confident about his actions. The beta-omega pair kissed and the younger one started to took the omega's pant off and started to massage his boyfriend's dick, making the older one let out more sounds of pleasure in middle of the kiss.

"D-do you mind if I try something?" The beta asked and Tim just nodded. With his free hand, Toby made his way towards Tim's hole, he playfully started to go around it just to excit Tim a bit more, when he though it was enough he pushed one finger inside the omega, making him pull his head back in pleasure, the both kissed again and Toby put a second finger inside Tim's hole and moved them as scissors.

Both males were letting out sounds of pleasure and moans. "T-Tim." Toby moaned as he felt the omega put his hand in Toby's covered erection and rapidly massage it, the beta decided to finally introduce the third finger, he could feel Tim's dick letting out some pre-cum. "Mmmm... Close?" He asked and Tim just let out a whine of pleasure as an answear. "F-fuck Tim." He knew he was going to cum with his pants on, but at the moment he couldn't care less about it. He took his fingers off Tim's ass when he felt the omega getting tense, he was close to an orgasm. It didn't take too much for the older one to cum and him as well. "Did I do- do it good?" Toby asked.

Tim smiled at him and nodded and kissed him. Toby felt a rush of relief, maybe they could work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and for begin so short, I didn't know how to continue :'(
> 
> It felt weird doing this but when I thought on playing with this dynamic and Ticcimask I decided to just go for it! This is obviously out of my comfort zone and I'm glad I did it! It was nice to do something new. I hope I didn't screw it up with Mute Tim.


	5. Poly Hornets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some requested fluff.
> 
> Everyone lives AU.

If someone would have tell Tim that after all the shit he has been through with Jay it would end up with him getting 3 boyfriends he would have laugh.

But here he was sitting in a couch with his 3 ex friends now partners, cuddling. It was weird to think that 4 years ago the were just trying to kill eachother, but it does make senses in a way. After all is not like everything went back to normal once Alex, Jay and Brian got better and they decided to date, no. It was all a slow process that Jay handle it better than anyone else, he helped Alex through whenever the director needed a remind that it wasn't only his fault. It was Jay who helped Tim into understanding it's not his fault what happen, he wasn't the best at it (They all knew it) but it was cute to see him try.

That was, funny enough, the first thing the three bonded over after so many years. After that it was easy to just talk about different stuff. Jay was having alot of soft moments whenever he saw his three friends just hanging out. After some more time everything was just bond to happen, getting closer and closer to the point of just acting like a couple, it was funny how it became official though. They were just walking around and all of the sudden someone asked them if they were one of those polyamorous relationship, and not even thinking about it they answeared yes. After that person was gone Brian looked over at them and said: "Does this mean we are official?"

"I think so." They all laughed.

It was weirdly the perfect ending, they were all happy at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this suck but I got stuck in middle of it ugh, my brain is stupid now but I am right now preparing myself for my school final year


End file.
